


The Battleground of Dreams

by Avdal



Series: Paved With Good Intentions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Secret Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdal/pseuds/Avdal
Summary: In the weeks that followed after Crait, Rey had dared to give Kylo the silent treatment, shutting him out completely whenever the Force tried to connect them.Except, of course, her cold shoulder could only be maintained when she was awake.Leading on and provoking the Supreme Leader of the galaxy probably wasn’t Rey’s best idea, but sometimes a girl just can’t help herself.  And sometimes a naughty little Jedi gets exactly what she wants.





	The Battleground of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Combining a dub-con idea I had with a prompt I received for ‘choking play’. Thank you for the prompt Anon, I hope you are happy with this piece even if it’s dubiously dub-con at best! :)

The first thing Kylo notices is how hard she’s breathing. 

 

The second is that she’s not fighting him. Not fighting him _properly_ at least, though she still bites and curses and thrashes in his arms as he tears her clothes away from her squirming body.

 

“You’re ripping them!” she growls, 

 

Kylo would be lying if he claimed not to love how she has to grit the words out through her teeth. This may be their dream together, but he’s still the one at the helm. Something he aims to prove definitely as he plays with her nipples through the recently opened front of her blouse and feels how her skin breaks all out in goosebumps despite her objections.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

He bites the softer space where her neck meets her shoulder to hold her in place as he rips his gloves off to feel her bare skin.

 

“Yes!”

 

It may have been just the one syllable, but even that is somehow raised in pitch at the end as he cradles her left breast in his palm while his free hand starts to slide down her stomach.

 

“You’re protesting an awful lot, Jedi. And this isn’t even really happening. If it were real, you’d be limping back to your side naked and carrying my marks all over your perfect body.”

 

And he’s right. Rey is protesting, yes, but still not fighting. She hasn’t truly fought him once since these dreams began. In the weeks that followed after Crait, Rey had dared to give him the silent treatment. Shutting him out completely whenever the Force tried to connect them.

 

Except, of course, her cold shoulder could only be maintained when she was awake.

 

“Ky-rrr.”

 

He grins, rubbing his face against the sweaty skin of her back that’s now dampened with his own saliva. Whatever his wicked little Scavenger was about to confront him with had faded to an unintelligible growl-purr as his hand dives between her legs and begins to stroke.

 

“Good?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

_ And go to work. _

 

The second part is projected straight from her dreaming mind into his own, and Kylo is only too happy to oblige her. One advantage of their connection, beyond it bringing them together like _this_ , was that he didn’t need much real practice with women to know how to please the one currently in his arms. He felt her pleasure as if it were his own even if the body parts didn’t match up. It created an odd sort of duality that, if Rey had been awake and conscious for this, would probably have been overwhelmingly distracting for both of them.

 

“Are you going to fuck me?” she asks, her voice broken into breathy pants.

 

Kylo pretends to consider her question. His hand leaves her breast to rise and cup her chin. When he tilts her to face him, he matches it with a sharp pinch to her swollen clit and he savors every nuance of her angry flinch.

 

“Do you want me to?” he asks, “you have to tell me if you want me to.”

 

Her glare only intensifies, her upper lip curling into a snarl. Kylo gives her a moment of sympathy, letting go of his rough touch on her to cup her whole sex in his hand and let her grind herself against his palm however she sees fit.

 

“Say it, Rey. Say it or we’ll do something else.”

 

Sometimes he gets his way. Sometimes, if his Scavenger is feeling a little softer towards him or is just absolutely horny as hell, she’ll beg him for sex. Beg him in an entitled and very demanding sort of way to have her and let her come again and again until they’re both uselessly deprived of restorative sleep for all the next day.

 

Not today, though. She had been shutting him out very throughly for the last week, ever since a key fight between the First Order and the Resistance had very poorly for her pathetic side. She apparently was taking his military superiority rather personally.

 

“Have it your way,” he tell her.

 

Then he lets go of her chin and kisses her, knowing full well that she’s going to bite him and hurt him just to be the spiteful little Lightsider he’s come to know so well.

 

Rey doesn’t disappoint, her front teeth digging in harshly to the flesh of his lower lip. She doesn’t let him pull away, her bite sinking deep and Kylo’s only disappointment is that her welts on his flesh will disappear when they’re shared dream comes to and end.

 

He could stop the pain. They both can. During their first few trysts together, he had done things to her welcoming body that would have left her _howling_ if they had been real. Instead, they both get to cherry pick whatever they feel from this, allowing the perfect playground to be creative in their joinings.

 

Seemingly satisfied that his lip is a swollen mess, Rey finally lets go. When she pulls her head back, a thin trail of spit connects their mouths until it snaps and Kylo couldn’t possibly be any more pleased with her.

 

“Eat me out,” she demands.

 

He smiles, the interpreted agony of his throughly bitten mouth making him far happier than it probably should.

 

“Darling” he brushes the tip of his nose against her cheek, “you simply don’t deserve it. Only Jedi who actually know how to fight deserve to be treated to my tongue.”

 

His Scavenger glares so prettily to that. Her blush at his carefully provoking words darkens her freckles. Some day he’s going to take her sweetly. Kiss every one of those darker dots on her cheeks and chest. Tonight, however, it’s more than enough to slip first one than two fingers inside her and literally beckon her forward.

 

Rey gasps, her inner walls immediately clenching down on the intrusion. In real life her body was still virginal and he would have to ease her into accepting him. Now, in the comforts of their depraved fantasies, her slickness readily coats his fingers. He finds her G spot immediately, stroking it firmly and leading her to punch the wall in front of her as his touch bears down upon it.

 

“More. Give me more.”

 

Rey bucks her hips backwards, attempting to coax him to be a little rougher with her.

 

“Is that what you want, Rey?” he asks, whispering the words against her temple. “You want me to hurt you? Want me to be rough with you? Turn myself into a monster just like you like to think of me as?”

 

She nods, gods bless her but she nods. Kylo watches as her eyes press close and she bites her _own_ bottom lip as his two fingers become three. He’s done that before, too. Made her ride his hand until his wrist cramped and she was a gushing, sloppy mess that ruined both their sheets thanks to the power of their bond.

 

If that’s what she wanted, all she had to do was-

 

was…

 

Kylo’s fingers still within her. Rey whines, her hips trying to work to make up the difference but he holds her in place with the Force.

 

“You’ve been ignoring me, Scavenger. Is this why? Because you were trying to make me angry? Angry enough that I would lose control?”

 

Rey’s blush grows and he can feel shame coil with the desire burning inside her. Oh yes, that was exactly it. Even during their most daring dreamtime explorations, Kylo had always held himself back. Always been the one in control and that left Rey at his mercy. He liked her that way, and this is the first time she’s directly tried to challenge him to give in to his darker side.

 

Kylo huffs and pulls away from her then, letting go of her in the Force hold only after he had withdrawn his fingers from her body. Fingers which he promptly shoves into her open mouth as soon she opens it to talk back.

 

Rey stares up at him balefully, allowing him to freely fuck her face with his hand but offering no further participation beyond her passivity.

 

“Beg me, Rey,” he tells her. “Beg me or I’ll leave you here to your own devices.”

 

He means it to. They both know it. There have been times that his Scavenger was just intolerably smug with herself and the only way to teach her humility was to edge her to the point of tears then disappear. No doubt she had risen furious and sodden and took care of herself just like he had his own unrequited needs, but his point had been made.

 

Rey shudders, and he can feel her need for him only grow. How strange that they hadn’t truly had sex yet and still somehow she’s so desperate for more.

 

“Kylo?” she looks straight ahead at the wall so close in front of her, denying him access to see the truth in her eyes. 

 

He kisses her temple. Holds her wrists in each of his hands and presses his growing erection right at the center seam of the rear of her pants. In real life the torn material would have been pooled by her ankles, but here he likes the juxtaposition of her both fully dressed and fully available to him.

 

“Beg me,” he repeats.

 

She swallows. Rests her forehead against the changing wall. It shifts from the dark metal of his bedroom to something rusted and crude and then back again.

 

“I missed you, Ben.”

 

She whispers it so softly he almost doesn’t hear it, the words still half mumbled by his fingers now playing with the flat of her tongue. Kylo’s pulse spikes at that, a sharp edge of anger rising up in him.

 

Missed him. _Missed_ him. She had shoved him out of her mind, and now she has the audacity to play the victim.

 

He lets go of her wrists and steps back. Rey gives in, giving up the slight win she had scored by turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. She looks hopeful. Nervous.

 

“You really want it to be rough tonight, don’t you?”

 

She nods quickly. The little tease. The _hellcat_.

This was what this was all about, wasn’t it? How she knew he’d secretly wanted their reunion to be sweet and meaningful and she couldn’t let him have that. Even if he was about to slam her bow-legged, she would still be getting her way and not his,

 

He should… he should… 

 

He should stop this now. Turn around and walk away. Or tease her first, then leave her at the critical point she needed his touch the most. Or…

 

Or choke her on his length, seeing if this untouchable fantasy projection of herself needed oxygen or not. Perhaps he could even be truly nasty and fuck her on his grandfather’s saber, burying the hilt to her hilt and seeing how many times he could make her cum with a piece of unyielding metal claiming her?

 

Well that sounds lovely, doesn’t it? But this time, just like every other time, all Rey has to do is smile at him. Her lips curve up and her hips bend back and they both know that she’s just won. She’s going to get exactly what she wants and he’s going to be the one to give it to her.

 

“I’ll scream your name,” she promises, as if that would make her treachery somehow more palatable. “I’ll scream anything you want me to, Supreme Leader.”

 

Kylo lets himself snap. He could stop it, rein himself back in, but he doesn’t. Because she wants it and he wants her and if fucking her raw and rough against the wall is what she wants they both know he couldn’t possibly deny her anything let alone this.

 

“Strip,” he growls, yanking his belt open then free of its loops.

 

Her eyebrows raise at that, but she obeys. it’s not really obeying, because she’s conforming to herself and not his will, but that only adds to the heat burning between them.

 

That wicked smile, that definitively un-Jedilike smile of hers, is still on her face as she shimmies out of her pants and kicks them aside. She starts to unbutton the remnants of her tunic top and Kylo snatches them away, preferring to tear the garment in half and strip her himself if she’s going to bloody well take her time with it.

 

With one hand he presses her head forward, pinning it to the wall while the other draws her hips back. The little _bitch_ has the audacity to giggle then, a sweetly happy sound that he can’t wait to cut off with his belt.

 

Only then do her eyes widen as he wraps the length of leather around her throat. They’ve never done that before, and Kylo fervently hopes that erotic asphyxiation carries over its tightening effects into the lands of dreams as well as the echonet claims it does in real life.

 

It seems to, or at least her mind believes it does because she starts to struggle. She writhes against him, her bare rump rubbing inadvertently obscene against his now fully engaged erection and her hands claw at the tight collar he’s restraining her with.

 

“Is this too much for you?” he asks, giving her leash a yank for emphasis. “Can you not handle this? Not tough enough and need me to go easier on you?”

 

It’s a petty jibe, and she gasps in indignation. If this were real, she wouldn’t be able to breathe at all for as tight as he has it, and she would more than likely be turning blue around the edges. But , in the safety of their shared moment, they both come to an unspoken agreement that sure, she’s allowed to breathe a little, but only just a little.

 

Then Kylo frees himself from his pants and steps backwards, giving them room for him to bend her upper body forward at ninety degrees.

 

“Up,” he says, lifting her right leg and making room for himself to access her.

 

Another improbable position, and Rey lets go of her pointless struggles with the noose to splay her hands flat against the wall for support.

 

Still, pissed at he is for her being such a manipulative little trickster, Kylo takes his time with her. She whimpers when he presses his engorged head against her slit, gliding back and forth along her slippery folds until he’s throughly coated. Every time she tries to buck back, to rub her aching cunt against him and give herself an edge of relief, he yanks on the belt. Restricting both her blood and breath until her limbs grow weak and she has no choice but to wake up unfulfilled or keep going submit to his teasing.

 

Satisfied, he reaches to the side, conjuring out of his mind a cleft for her to put her raised foot on so he no longer has to fully support her weight. Then he presses the head of him against her entrance lightly, parting her folds just enough to make her reflexively twitch.

 

“Kylo,” she whimpers.

 

Her legs shiver, shaking with the anticipation. He can see it in her mind. She’s waiting and hoping and fearing that he’s going to slam inside her. Bury himself balls deep in one swift and brutal move.

 

Instead, he pushes in slowly, oh so slowly. Parting her with his length so gently that a shiver runs down her entire spine. This way she truly is so much _tighter_. Every time he gives her another inch she gasps, learning quickly that the slightest movement to take on more will be met with an immediate loss of breath and him pulling back out the start again.

 

“Are you going to scream for me?” he asks.

 

He leans forward, the front of his body flush with her back and she grunts when eh breaches her halfway. She tries to speak and the belt won’t let her. She tries to nod and the belt won’t let her.

 

_ Yes. _

 

She eases the words into his mind much needier than he’s easing into her body.

 

Kylo smiles, kissing the welt he’d left on her shoulder at the start of their sex play.

 

“Are you going to beg?” he asks again.

 

This time she doesn’t hesitate.

 

_ Never. _

 

His smiles grows. His hips pull back as he straightens up, his free hand not controlling the tension of her noose moving to her shoulder to steady her.

 

“Good,” he says softly.

 

He yanks her back, impaling her fully on his length. Swiftly. Brutally. Exactly what she had wanted though not perhaps how he would have chosen himself.

 

Rey tries to scream. Stars bloom in front of his eyes from her side. Maybe she’s taking this a little too literally.

 

“You can breathe, he tells her roughly, giving her neck a wisp more room for her throat to expand.

 

She takes in a shuddering breath as he pulls out only to slam back in again so hard her forehead slams against the wall in front of her. Pain blooms in her body. It’s a pain that she chooses to have and it just makes Kylo love his masochistic little Scavenger all the more.

 

He rewards her with a subliminal tease to her clit, the Force stimulating that neglected bundle of nerves as he picks a fast and demanding rhythm. She gasps and breathes only when he lets her, her hands clawing weakly against the durasteel she’s being brutally fucked against. Slickness leaks out of, stimulated by every time he slides against her G spot of rams her cervix in just the right way. Another perk of their shared fantasy, Kylo very much doubts in real life she would enjoy being filled this quickly and deeply.

 

“Are you going to come for me, Scavenger?”

 

His own body aches to finish within her, but he can wait. The best part is when she draws it out of him, how very flutter from within milks his essence to fill her.

 

“Yhnnn...”

 

It had been the start of a ‘yes’ and Kylo yanks hard on the belt, keeping the words from forming. Her pussy tightens noticeably with the restriction and why in the hells hadn’t he tried this sooner? Bondage certainly needs to become a new part of their hate fucking, especially when he can sense that she’s still so damned smug with how this is going down.

 

Her grips her shoulder tighter, drawing her body back to meet each of his thrusts until her knees are buckling and his hand and the belt are the only things keeping her upright.

 

“Come, Scavenger. You have my permission. My blessing.”

 

A touch of indignation reaches him, but she tries. He slackens the tension of the belt to make it easier for her, but the second her body starts to spiral to the edge he yanks her right back, keeping her suspended in a place half between absolute bliss and suffocation.

 

Then he drops his hands, yanking the belt open around her neck and letting the oxygen filling her lungs bring her voice back to her.

 

_ Ben. _

 

That’s the name he tells her to cry out because, as much as he feels like someone else at this moment, it’s the only name he wants to hear Rey scream as she gives in and seizes up around him.

 

She drags out the sound for as long as she climaxes, resorting to short and pleading little pants of it as he joins her over the edge. Their bodies stay locked together even when they’re finished, though Kylo’s temper softens in time with Rey’s petulance collapsing.

 

When he pulls out of she collapses into his waiting arms. He scoops her up and she wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder and waiting, spoiled and entitled, for him to put her to bed.

 

If Kylo wanted revenge, wanted a chance at vengeance, now would be his time.

 

“You’re not going to do shit and we both know it.”

 

And she giggles again, her voice still raspy from their latest game.

 

She’s right. That’s the worst part of all of this, but she’s right.

 

Kylo sets her down on the center of his bed and she splays herself out, completely at ease surrounded by his dark sheets. It makes for an enticingly appropriate sight, and he takes a moment to admire her resting _right where she damned well belongs._

 

He sends her that thought and she sleepily shakes her head. He’s not sure if that’s pity or something else he sees in her eyes, but it’s the last thing he thinks about before he closes his own and wills himself back to the land of the awakened.

 

*

 

Far across the galaxy Rey wakes up.

 

She wakes up alone, and that brings with it a tinge of melancholy until she realizes that her throat is sore and she’s damp with more than her own slickness between her legs.

 

The first part is what surprises her more than her bondmate managing to force-project his own fluids over her inner thighs. When she pushes herself upright and reaches, tentatively skimming over the column of her throat, she can feel a painful imprint. A palm-sized painful imprint. Apparently she’d been strangling _herself_ with her own hand.

 

She shoves the traitorous appendage away from her, shaking her head at the absolute ridiculousness of all parts of the situation.

 

They’re just… hopeless. The both of them. The whole galaxy is doomed.

 

With a weary smile Rey flops back down onto her sheets, not caring how they’re sticking to her skin.  Then she closes her eyes and hopes, hopes hopes  _hopes_ , that maybe her other half would be up for  another round before breakfast.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know if this one shot is any good, but I just absolutely had to write something SW and do it tonight when I still had the chance! And I’m sorry I’ve been absentee for a good while now, a “Thing” has come up in real life and I haven’t had the chance to write much for pleasure. I’ll try to update my other stories when I can.
> 
> And Dub-con? Not sure if it’s my thing or not, definitely used to be but now it felt kind of weird. I had to cushion it by making it part of a kinky dream sequence. I’m waaaaaaaay behind on my projects and other prompts, but if anyone wants to request something or just chat with me on tumblr right now at ava-dalo though I may be changing my name there. Absolutely feel free to stop by and say hi! <3


End file.
